


Ками

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Спирит думает, что он вроде бы бросил курить. Что ж, его тоже бросили.





	Ками

Штейн молчит и даже не смотрит на него — он просто протягивает сигарету. И Спирит в очередной раз убеждается в том, что связь между напарниками имеет в себе что-то до ужаса щемящее.

Он молча подходит к Штейну, берёт сигарету и поджигает, смотря куда-то в пустоту.

Штейн последнее время почти не появляется в Академии, но когда Спирит застал его на балконе, он почему-то совершенно не удивился.  
Да что уж там... в городе Смерти в какой-то момент устаёшь удивляться.

— Что скажешь Маке?  
Спирит болезненно морщится.  
А что Маке говорить? Что отец — ублюдок и потаскуха? Что это невозможно больше терпеть? И что семья разваливается из-за него? Так это Маке и Ками скажет.

Албарн спокойно затягивается, задумчиво щурясь куда-то в сторону горизонта.

Да нет, не скажет. Зачем?  
Мака сама поймёт — она умная девочка.  
Вся в мать.

Штейн смотрит на него выжидающе, но не потому что он задал вопрос: скорее, ему просто интересно сейчас наблюдать за Спиритом. Чёртов псих. Да-да, будь у него выбор, он бы ещё раз променял его на Ками. На злую, ненавидящую его и уезжающую куда-то прочь Ками.

— Знаешь... я попросил её оставить Маку мне.  
Спирит устало и нервно трёт лоб, а Штейн наклоняет голову набок и задумчиво смотрит куда-то сквозь него. Медленно вытаскивает сигарету изо рта и выдыхает дым:  
— А если бы ты не попросил, она что, забрала бы её с собой?

Спирит сжимает губы: Штейн попадает в цель.  
Албарн может сколько угодно говорить себе, что они оба понимают — ребёнку лучше остаться здесь. Или убеждать себя, что у Ками слишком опасные и важные дела; или говорить себе и Маке о том, что мама просто слишком устала от копошения аж с двумя детьми...  
Всё это могло бы быть сколь угодно правдой, но вот только в жизни Ками после развода места Маке нет.  
Пока, пролетает в его голове задумчивым голосом Ками, но её «пока» значит слишком многое. Больше, чем он может понять. Больше, чем он может прочувствовать.

Да, Спирит вполне адекватно воспринимает то, что она видеть не хочет больше его, что она очень и очень устала.

Но того, что она готова так просто и быстро бросить Маку, Спирит не понимал, не мог понять, не мог уловить эти волны её души.  
Зуб даст, резонанс бы у них сейчас точно не вышел.

— Она уезжает завтра утром. Мы с Макой пойдём её провожать... Говорит, пока не побывает во всех частях мира, точно не приедет. Будет слать открытки.

Штейн издаёт лёгкий смешок, от чего у Спирита что-то неприятно до одури колет в животе:  
— Она уедет сегодня вечером.  
— Что за дурацкие предсказания? С чего бы ей так менять планы?  
— Она не будет менять планы — это сразу было её планом. Она не будет прощаться с тобой.

Спирит ошарашенно смотрит на совершенно спокойного Штейна, который глядит, наверное, ему в глаза. Он не видит — заходящее солнце бликами отражается в его очках.

Штейн уважал Ками, уважал и говорил, что они похожи гораздо больше, чем кажется Спириту. И то, что они со Штейном сработались вместе весьма неплохо, как, впрочем, и с Ками — это не только заслуга его подстраивающегося дыхания души.  
Они похожи, и потому Штейн часто говорил о Ками странно.  
Он не осуждал её сам, но то, как он её рисовал, находило осуждение во взглядах Спирита.  
Поэтому сначала Спирит бесился и подкалывал Штейна.  
А потом Штейн угадал. Потом она поступила так, как он сказал. И так, как совершенно от неё не ожидал Спирит.

Албарн ненавидит, когда Штейн говорит о Ками. Иногда он говорит вещи, которые обижают Спирита до глубины души. Иногда эти вещи сбываются.  
Это «иногда» больше похоже на злой преследующий рок, чем на редкие совпадения.

— Знаешь... это уже будет чересчур, наверное.  
— Не будет. Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы такой мудак провожал меня. Более того, я бы подделал твою подпись на документах и уехал бы раньше, прежде чем ты узнал, что мы уже в разводе.  
Спирит смотрит на него с каким-то усталым возмущением — что ж, это Штейн, ещё бы он сказал что-то хорошее.  
Странно, ему вроде как должно быть обидно. Но почему-то сейчас ему даже немного легче.

***

Штейн молча протягивает ему сигарету, смотря куда-то вдаль. Спирит думает, что он вроде бы бросил курить. Что ж, его тоже бросили.  
Он берёт сигарету и закуривает: теперь у него снова есть своя зажигалка.

— Твоя Мака очень милая. Вся в мать.

У Спирита внутри всё передёргивается. Штейн говорит мало, но в этом всегда слишком много всего. Много правды. Той, о которой знать и думать вообще не хочешь.

Мака спала в пустой квартире.  
На столе лежала записка. Он её ещё не читал — всё было и так понятно. Слишком это похоже... на его бывшую жену.  
Теперь они со Штейном сидели на крыльце и курили.  
Завтра он скажет Маке, что мамин рейс перенесли и ей надо было срочно ехать. Мака не улыбнётся. Мака не скажет, что мама вчера ей об этом сказала. Мака нахмурит свои брови и возмутится: а почему её не разбудили?..

Ч-чёрт, как же он хорошо её знает.  
Забавно, что это всё он о ней узнал не в счастливом браке — ближе к разводу.

— Порой расставаться бывает трудно. Особенно при таких обстоятельствах. Не суди её — вам всем от этого только легче, — Штейн неуверенно бросает на него усталый взгляд поверх стёкол очков, но Спирит не смотрит в его сторону.  
И Спирит не судит. Трудно судить человека, которого любишь. Даже если он попирает твои принципы и желания — всё равно спускаешь ему это с рук.  
Начинаешь винить себя.  
После стольких лет всё-таки приходишь к этой мысли — сейчас Албарн прекрасно это понимает. И поэтому ему сейчас действительно трудно решить, кого он всё-таки ненавидит больше — Ками или себя.

— У нас в Шибусене много людей разных стран и культур. И на ярмарках периодически продаются открытки из этих стран, ты знаешь?  
У Спирита всё холодеет внутри.  
— Я... не буду этим заниматься, — качает головой Албарн, смотря в землю. Слишком много на сегодня дерьма.  
— Я надеюсь, — совершенно искренне говорит Штейн, снова доставая сигарету.  
Сдохнет, зараза. Так много курить — сдохнет лет в тридцать.

Вот только Штейн выглядит почти молодым и почти беззаботным.  
А Спирит чувствует себя стариком и готов сдохнуть прямо сейчас. Мешает только одно: пока что есть, ради кого жить.

***

Спириту кажется, что он за последние несколько лет курит больше, чем Штейн. Надо бросать, надо бы бросать. И, хорошо бы, — ходить по кабакам да по девкам.  
А ещё — продолжать любить того, кого рядом нет.  
Но Спирит раздражённо выбрасывает окурок и достаёт ключи.  
Маке уже десять, и ей точно рано одной жить в квартире, несмотря на то, что Спирит там почти не бывает, да и она справляется... но он пообещал ей съехать, как только она найдёт себе напарника. Он надеется, что это будет милая и заботливая девица, желательно лук или пистолет. Но Мака — слишком похожа на Ками: обязательно найдёт себе какого-нибудь раздолбая, ещё похуже него.

Дверь открывается, и Мака выглядывает из гостиной с книжкой в руке. Немного хмурится, но смотрит с тоской и — даже с какой-то любовью.  
— Тебе открытка... от мамы. — У Маки загораются глаза, и она несётся к нему, буквально выхватывая её из рук.  
— Вечно ты!.. опережаешь меня... Я как ни зайду на почту — там пусто, — Мака гладит слова, написанные аккуратным и ровным почерком, а Спирит улыбается:  
— Я бываю там слишком часто.

Мака смотрит на него с беззлобным укором: как бы опять не начал плести свои песни про любовь.  
— Что, даже чаще, чем в кабаке? — маленькая Мака упирает руки в бока и смотрит на него ну совсем не детским взглядом.  
Слишком похожа на мать.  
Спирит виновато разводит руками, а Мака решает, что на сегодня хватит укоров, и улыбается ему почти что даже не снисходительно.

Слишком похожа, но всё-таки она Албарн.  
И Спирит верит — эта Албарн его не бросит.


End file.
